Undercover
by Morgi The Corgi
Summary: WW2 era. After her brother and father are reported as K.I.A, and her mother takes her own life, Amelia F. Jones is left all by herself. After moving in with her aunt and uncle; Amelia decides to enlist into the war for her brother and father's honor.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia sat on her bed with her legs crisscrossed, looking down at an old photograph of her and her twin brother, Alfred. She softly smiled at the two of them smiling, not giving a worry in the world, until the war reached America, after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor.

After Pearl Harbor, every man, young or old was enlisted, including Alfred, along with their father. Amelia deeply worried for the both of them, along with her mother.

"It'll be alright." Her mother would tell her to cheer her up, but it didn't help. Amelia knew that Alfred and their father wouldn't last that long, as the Germans were knocking the wind out of them.

Amelia sighed, and gently placed the photo on the night stand, next to her bed. She stood up up and walked out into the hallway to the kitchen, where her mother was making dinner.

Amelia sniffed the air around the kitchen, she knew right away what her mother was cooking, meatloaf and potatoes, it was her father's favorite. Amelia poked her head around the corner in the kitchen, watching her mom cook. Her mom soon saw her.

"Amelia hun, why don't you set the table?" Her mother asked. Amelia nodded her head, and grabbed two regular glass plates, and sat them on the wooden table along with the silverware, napkins, and cups.

"Thanks hun." Her mom told her. Amelia gave a stiff smile, and walked to the fridge. She turned her head to her mom.

"Ma?" Amelia asked her. Her mom looked up.

"Yeah hun?" she asked.

"Are Alfie and pa going to be okay?" Amelia asked her. Her mom stopped cooking, and looked up at her.

"Don't you worry hun, your brother, and father are strong men." Her mother told her. Amelia sighed. Her mother turned the stove off, and picked the dish of meatloaf and potatoes with two pot holders, and sat it down on the dining room table.

"Dinners ready." Her mom said. Amelia finished pouring herself a glass of apple juice. She walked over to the table, where her mother sat, and joined her.

"Thanks ma, it looks delicious." Amelia tried to say with positivity.

"Just good ol' home cooking hun." Her mom said. Amelia smiled and put some meatloaf on her plate. Her and her mother ate in silence, only a few words here and there.

After finishing up, Amelia cleared the table, and started to do the dishes. She filled the sink with hot water, and started to clean the dirty dishes.

"I'm gonna get a shower hun." Her mother told her. Amelia nodded her head, and continued to do the dished while her mother went to the bathroom.

After finishing the dishes, Amelia sat down on the love seat in the living room, and turned the radio on.

"And more news from President Roosevelt." The announcer said. Amelia sighed, and leaned back as the president's voice came onto the radio.

"We are at war with Germany." President Roosevelt announce. Amelia closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Amelia." Her mother said. Amelia slightly jumped ad opened her eyes to see her mother in her nightgown, and a towel wrapped around her head to dry her hair.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked her, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you head up to bed, you look beat." Her mother said. Amelia slightly nodded, and stood up. She walked over to her mother, and hugged her goodnight. Amelia headed to her room to change.

After changing, Amelia turned the light out in her bedroom, and slipped into bed, and fell asleep.

In her dream, Amelia was on a battlefield. There were men running in every direction, and bullets were going everywhere, along with bombs being thrown every angle. Amelia looked down to see that she was in a soldier's uniform with the American flag sown onto the front of the heavy vest that carried ammo. She saw that she was holding an AK-47, she looked up.

"What are you doing soldier?! Move!" A soldier yelled to her. Amelia looked around confused. She ran to where most of the soldiers were. They were all crouched pointing their guns, and shooting. Amelia did the same. Amelia looked around to see if she was doing the right thing, when she saw a familiar face.

Alfred was running and crouched down right next to her, Amelia stared at him.

"Alfred?" Amelia asked. Alfred looked over at her, his eyes widened.

"Amelia?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Alfred asked. Amelia couldn't find an answer, as she didn't know why she was there either.

"Its not safe here!" Alfred yelled to her. Amelia looked down.

"Please don't die Alfie, please come back home." Amelia told him. Tears filled her eyes. Alfred looked down.

"I will-" Alfred was cut off by a bullet hitting him in the head. He fell backwards. Amelia dropped her gun, and crawled next to him. He was gone.

Amelia flinched awake, she had tears in her eyes. She knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Amelia sighed.

She looked out of the window, it wasn't going to be long until it was going to be light outside, so she stayed awake, and got dressed.

After a hour or so, the sun was shining. Amelia's mom woke up, and started to cook breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast hun?" Her mother asked her.

"Lets have Alfie's favorite." Amelia told her. Her mother nodded her head, and grabbed the carton of eggs. Alfred's favorite was fried ham and eggs.

After her mom finished cooking, they sat down, but before Amelia could take a bite of her breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Amelia shot up.

"I'll get it." Amelia told her mother. Amelia walked to the front door. She saw a tall figure. Amelia started to worry. She slowly opened the door. There was a large man in a military uniform. Amelia knew what was coming.

"Is this the home of Alfred and John Jones?" The man asked. Amelia nodded. The tears already started to form in her eyes.

"Y-Yes." Amelia managed to choke out. The man gave her a sympathetic look. Amelia looked down, and forgot about everything. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, but both Alfred and John were killed in action." The man told her. Amelia felt her heart stop. She dropped down to the ground, and screamed. Her mother got up and ran to her. She looked up at the man. She tried to calm Amelia down, so that she knew what was going on.

"Amelia! What's wrong?!" Her mother asked. Amelia cried into her shoulder, and grabbed her mother's arms.

"K-K.I.A!" Amelia yelled to her. Her mother knew what that meant. She fell silent, and hugged Amelia tightly, crying as well.

"I'm very sorry." The man said. He slowly walked away and left. Amelia and her mother sat on the floor crying, and hugging each other.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

Amelia sat next to her mother. After hearing that her brother and father were killed in action, she became numb. Her mother though, tried to stay strong for Amelia, but Amelia knew that she was broken, and needed someone to lean on, and Amelia needed to do that.

"Come dear." Her mother said. Amelia sniffled, and stood up next to her mother.

"Mom?" Amelia asked. Her mother turned to her, her eyes red.

"Yeah?" She asked. Amelia hugged her tightly. Her mom returning the hug.

"I love you." Amelia said. Her mother smiled softly.

Soon Amelia and her mother were sitting in the living room. Amelia was trying to lie down on the couch, while her mother sat next to her, gently rubbing Amelia's head, and humming a song. Amelia soon fell asleep.

In her dream, Amelia was standing in a field of grass and flowers, the sun was shining on her. Amelia breathed in the air, her eyes watching the clouds being pushed by the clouds.

"Amelia." A soft voice said. Amelia turned around to see Alfred. He smiled at her. Amelia ran to him, hugging him tightly. Tears escaped her eyes, and a small squeak of sadness exited her mouth.

"Why did you go?" Amelia asked. Alfred let go of her, and looked down at her.

"I didn't leave." Alfred said. Amelia tightly hugged him again.

"Yes you did." Amelia said through angry tears. Alfred wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Amelia, I'll always be with you." Alfred told her.

"Please don't go." Amelia sobbed into his chest. Alfred rubbed her back.

"I'm here, don't worry." He told her.

"Promise you'll never leave?" Amelia asked him sniffling. He smiled at her.

"Promise." He told her.

"I love you Alfie." She said.

"I love you too Am." He said. Amelia hugged him again, but Alfred began to disappear.

"Alfie! Don't go !" She screamed.

"I'll be back." He said. Amelia chased after him.

Amelia suddenly woke up to a dark living room. Her mother wasn't next to her like before. Amelia thought she went to bed. She wanted to kiss her goodnight before bed. She walked into her parent's room, but her mother wasn't in the bed. Amelia walked around, looking at the pictures of Amelia with her family taped to their mirror. Amelia softly smiled, and let a tear leave her eye. She looked down, and saw a folded up piece of paper with her name on it. Amelia picked it up, and opened it.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I know its been hard for you for a long time, but I want you to know that its okay to cry sometimes, and its okay to be weak sometimes as well. When your brother and father left for the war, I felt empty just like you do right now. I understand that you want closure and peace, so do I, but I cannot take the pain. I am so sorry that I have not been that strong for you. You deserve better. Amelia, I love you with all my heart and soul, I want to to know that. Please stay strong._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

Amelia looked down to see a key taped to the piece of paper. Amelia ripped it off of the paper, and took the paper of. Amelia was confused as why her mother gave her a key. Amelia continued to look for her mom, until she remembered that there was a small bathroom in their room. Amelia walked up to the door, and found that it was locked, so she took the key, and unlocked it and walked in.

Amelia slowly walked into the bathroom, seeing nothing or any sign of her mother in the bathroom, but then she forgot that there was a small room that had the toilet in it. She saw that it was not locked, so she slowly opened it.

There was her mother, lying lifeless on the cold tile, to large slits on each wrist, with blood gushing out. Amelia dropped to her knees. She was too shocked to cry. She picked her mother up, and started to cradle her body like a baby.

"No…No…NO!" Amelia screamed. Tears finally fell from her eyes onto her mother's face. The blood had gotten all over her nightgown.

After about 20 minutes of her crying and cradling, Amelia gently placed her mother's body back onto the floor. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, to her next door neighbors house. She pounded on the door. A woman with dark red hair, along with a weird curl in the right side of her head answered.

"Amelia?" the woman asked.

"Call the police." Amelia said before passing out.

Amelia woke up in the hospital, doctors surrounding her. Pushing all the doctors away, a police detective approached her.

"Miss Amelia Jones, correct?" The detective asked. Amelia gave a small nod.

"I am so sorry about your mother." He told her. Amelia didn't say anything, but rather stared at him.

"Anyways, I need to ask you a few questions." He told her. Amelia let out a loud sigh. The detective sat a chair down next to the hospital bed, and sat next to her, with his notepad in his hand.

"Can you tell me why your mother would have committed suicide?" He asked her. Amelia sighed.

"My brother and father were killed in the war." Amelia told him. The detective gave her a sympathetic look.

"My condolences." He said to her. Amelia sighed. The detective soon left the room, leaving Amelia alone in the room.

Amelia slowly sat up, she wasn't sore or hurt, so she didn't know why she was hooked up to an IV. She looked down, and removed the IV, and got out of the bed.

Before she could fully get to the door, the doctor entered, and looked at her, and put his clipboard on the small desk in the corner of the room.

"Miss Jones, please stay in the bed." He told her. Amelia looked up at him confused.

"Why? I'm not injured, I'm fine." She told him. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, and led her back to the bed. Amelia was too tired to fight back.

"Well, no you're not injured, but your mind has been through a lot for a long time, and you need to rest." He told her. Amelia sighed. The doctor tried to put the IV back into her arm, but Amelia pulled her arm back quickly.

"Why do I need an IV?" She asked him. The doctor sighed.

"It's fluids, we tested your hydration, and we noticed that you haven't been eating nor drinking for a while, you're basically killing yourself." He told her. Amelia scoffed.

"Please, I'd rather be dead, I mean I've lost everything." Amelia told him. The doctor gave her a squeeze on her arm. He smiled at her.

"Not everything." The doctor said. Amelia looked up at him. The doctor looked towards the door, and it opened. A thin girl with long, blonde pigtails, and glasses walked in. Amelia sat up.

"Alice?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, I am so sorry." The girl said, her accent seemed British, as she was from England.

"How did you get here from England?" Amelia asked. Alice smiled.

"Well, my father is in the R.A.F so he flew me here, as soon as I heard the news." Alice told her. Amelia felt happy tears form in her eyes. Alice ran to her, and hugged her tightly. Amelia returned the hug.

"I'll leave you to for a minute to catch up." The doctor said. Alice smiled at Amelia, stroking her hair behind her ears.

"Where will you live?" Alice asked her. Amelia sighed.

"I have an aunt and uncle not far from here, that I can stay with until I get things in order." Amelia told her. Alice nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"I should get some rest." Amelia told her. Alice nodded her head, and pulled the couch in the room, right next to the bed, and lay down.

"I'll stay with you." Alice told her. Amelia smiled. She sat in the bed for a while thinking of how she was going to fix things in her life. Yeah, she was angry for her brother and father's death, and she wanted closure, and her mother did too. Amelia knew what she going to do.

She was going into the war.

END OF CHAPTER 2

R.A.F- Royal Air Force.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

After 5 days in the hospital, Amelia was finally discharged, and her Aunt Madeline and Uncle Gilbert were starting to make plans for Amelia to stay with them, until things got sorted out. As soon as her aunt heard about her sister, she rushed to Amelia's aid.

Amelia sat on the hospital bed, making sure that her things were packed. She sat for a few minutes thinking about all the trauma that she's been through. She looked up, hoping that her mother, brother, and father were there looking at her. She sighed. There was a knock at the door. It was Alice.

"Amelia, are you sure you want to go with them?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, they're my closest family." Amelia told her. Alice sat next to her.

"But your uncle is German." Alice said. Amelia sighed.

"Yes he is, but he doesn't support those Nazis." Amelia told her. Alice sighed.

"I hope not." Alice said. Amelia nodded her head. There was another knock at the door. Her Aunt Madeline ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Amelia, I am so sorry." She said. Amelia hugged her back. She saw her Uncle Gilbert softly smiling at her. Amelia smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry too." Amelia said. Madeline let go of her, and gave her a confused look.

"Why?" She asked.

"My mom, was your sister as well." Amelia told her. Madeline smiled, and hugged her again.

"Are you all packed up squirt?" Gilbert asked her. Amelia nodded, and grabbed her bags, and started to walk away with them, Alice following them.

As soon as they were in the car, Amelia put her bags in their trunk, and sat in the back. It was a good situation though, her aunt and uncle didn't have any children, so being with them was a really good way to bond.

Alice leaned against the window of the car, talking to Amelia.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me back to England?" Alice asked her. Amelia shook her head.

"No, I'm good." Amelia told her. Alice nodded her head. Amelia looked up at her.

"I'll miss you." Alice told her. Amelia smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"Me too." Amelia said to her.

"Be careful." Alice said.

"You too." Amelia said. Alice smiled, and hugged Amelia.

"Bye." Amelia said. Alice smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, love you." Alice said. Amelia smiled, and rubbed her cheek that Alice kissed. Alice walked away, until Amelia couldn't see her anymore.

"You ready Squirt?" Gilbert asked. Amelia turned around to see her uncle standing next to the car. Amelia nodded.

Amelia entered the car, and Madeline got into the passenger side, and Gilbert started to drive. Since Aunt Madeline was from Canada, they had quite the drive, about 6 hours of driving. Amelia slept off and on, but mainly stayed awake, so that she could see the nature of Canada.

"First time in Canada." Madeline said. Amelia nodded. She watched the geese fly in the sky, and the bright green evergreens passing by.

"It really is beautiful." Amelia said. Madeline looked back at her and smiled, as she hadn't said a word in the whole 6 hours, but Madeline and Gilbert knew she had been through a lot.

Amelia was broken though, she knew that even though she may feel safe with her aunt and uncle, she knew that she would have to leave them. She didn't want to leave them question, but at the same time, she knew that her aunt was against war, as she just wanted peace, and even though she was angry about her nephew and brother in law, she hated to think about war.

Gilbert was from Prussia, a German speaking country, and he came to Canada when he was a young child, and met Madeline when they were in high school, and fell in love. When they married, they intended to have a family, but Madeline found out that she couldn't have children, and adoption was off the list, as it was hard to get a child.

Soon they arrived at their house. It was a small house, but it was beautiful. The inside was always neat and organized.

Amelia got out, and grabbed her bags from the trunk, and followed her aunt and uncle into their house. Madeline led her to the spare room, and talked to her for a while, and then left her to put her things away.

As Amelia was putting her clothes away in the dresser drawer, Gilbert walked in. Amelia turned around, and gave a slight smile.

"You know I don't support the Nazis right?" He asked her. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, and I want you to know that I deeply care for you and your aunt." He told her. Amelia smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you." Amelia said.

"Always." He said. Amelia smiled, and let go of him. He soon left to go help Madeline with the dishes.

After 5 days with her aunt and uncle, Amelia felt at home, sure her mom wasn't there, but Madeline was exactly like her, and Gilbert was goofy and silly like Alfred. She didn't want to leave them, but she needed closure.

She planned out that she would leave in the night time, and pack a few things with her, and cross the Canada-U.S. border, and enlist with the name Allen Jones.

Amelia woke up the the sun shining into her room, and she smelled food cooking, but she wasn't all that hungry. Amelia sat up. She changed into her day clothes, and made her bed, and walked into the kitchen. She saw that her Aunt Madeline was cooking, and Gilbert was kissing her neck. Amelia smirked, and gave out a small chuckle. Madeline looked her way and blushed.

"Oh, um we were just…" Madeline trailed off.

"Don't worry Aunt Madeline, I've had my share of that too." Amelia said. Madeline seemed interested, as Gilbert was cautious.

"With who?" Madeline asked her. Amelia laughed.

"Back in 10th grade, I dated this British guy named Arthur Kirkland. We dated for a good few months until we kissed, he was a good kisser, but then I found him with another woman. A French woman to be exact, so I ended it even though, he pleaded." Amelia told them Madeline smiled, and giggled, while Gilbert cracked his knuckles.

"I ought to beat some sense into that Brit." Gilbert said. Amelia laughed, along with Madeline. Madeline turned off the stove, and grabbed the pan of sausage.

"Lets eat." She said.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

After 2 weeks with Madeline and Gilbert, Amelia was ready for her plan. She decided that tonight would be the night, as the weather was suppose to be nice. Amelia said goodnight to her aunt and uncle, and pretended to go to sleep, when she was really packing her backpack with supplies such as food and drinks, along with men's clothes, which she took from her uncle.

She dressed in the men's clothes which was a shirt, and pants. She needed to cover her chest to not look like a woman. She grabbed a pillow case, and taped it around her chest to flatten it, and it worked somewhat. She made her kitty heels into a pair of combat boots, by attaching other parts from different shoes. She took her makeup off, and put her hair into a high ponytail, and put a hat on.

She was ready. She waited until her aunt and uncle were fast asleep, and that's when Amelia grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door.

She first started off on the road, but then she moved to the grass, she didn't want to hitchhike as she knew that it was somewhat dangerous, but she knew that she needed to get there fast, before her aunt and uncle came after her.

Amelia stuck her thumb out, several cars passed by without care, until a car pulled up. A girl with light purple eyes, and light blonde hair pulled up.

"Where you going?" She asked her. Amelia tried to hide that she was a girl.

"U.S. border." Amelia told her. The girl looked ahead of her, and then looked back at her.

"I can do that." The girl said. Amelia smiled, and hopped into the front seat.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Allen, Allen Jones." Amelia told her.

"Nice name. I'm Julchen." She told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"Thanks. Your names nice as well." Amelia said. She tried to make her voice sound deeper.

"So why the U.S?" Julchen asked.

"Army enlist." Amelia told her. She nodded.

"Well the closest one is in Washington D.C. That's pretty far away, but I'm headed down to Florida so it works." She said. Amelia nodded.

They drove for a while, until they needed to stop to go to the bathroom in a small bathroom. Amelia was nervous about using the men's room, but she knew she needed to keep her secret a secret.

Julchen parked her car, and got out.

"Pee break, get it while you can." She said. Amelia got out, and entered the gas station. She made her way to the men's restroom, and walked in. there were a few men talking to each other, but when Amelia entered they all stopped, and stared at her.

Amelia made her way to one of the stalls and did her business. After she was done, she washed her hands, and made her way to the exit, but one of the men stopped her.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" The man asked teasingly. Amelia gulped.

"Look, I don't want trouble." Amelia said. The man looked at her confused with her voice.

"Boy, are you twelve, cause your voice is higher than heaven." The man said. Amelia started to sweat.

"Um…no." Amelia said. The man laughed, and ripped her hat off of her head. Her hair fell down." Amelia froze.

"Are you a girl?" He asked her. Amelia looked around.

"N-No." Amelia said. The man laughed.

"Liar." He said. Amelia put her hands in front of her face. The man looked at her.

"Please, don't hurt me, I just want to be left alone." Amelia said.

"Okay, but why are you dressed as a man, it ain't Halloween." The man said. Amelia sighed.

"Um…I'm an undercover detective." Amelia said. The man looked at her confused.

"Sure, well, have a nice day." He said. Amelia smiled, and walked out of the bathroom, when she forgot to put her hat back on, Julchen looked at her.

"I can explain." Amelia said in her regular voice. Julchen scoffed.

"Please do Amelia F. Jones." Julchen said. Amelia stopped.

"How did you find out?" Amelia asked her.

"Your I.D. was not very well hidden." Julchen said. Amelia looked down.

"Why are you trying to get to the army?" Julchen asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." Amelia said.

"No, either you tell me now, or you don't come with me." Julchen said. Amelia sighed. She led Julchen to the corner of the store.

"My father and brother were killed in the war, and my mom killed herself, and I was all alone, and I wanted vengeance, you happy now." Amelia said. Julchen stared at her.

"I'm so sorry- "

"Don't, sympathy isn't going to get me anywhere." Amelia said. Julchen nodded.

"Okay, well we should get back to the car." Julchen said. Amelia followed her.

They stayed on the road for another 5 hours until they reached Washington D.C. Amelia looked at the all the buildings, The Capitol, The White House, and Lincoln Monument. Julchen soon stopped at the Army enlisting. Amelia put her hat back on to hide her hair. She got out of the car.

"Thank you so much for the ride." Amelia told her. Julchen smiled.

"No problem." Julchen said. Amelia smiled. She turned around, and started to walk away, when Julchen called after her. Amelia turned around. The girl wrapped her arms around Amelia, and hugged her. Amelia smiled.

"Be careful out there." Julchen said. Amelia smiled.

"I will." Amelia said. Julchen slipped her a piece of paper.

"My telephone number, if you want to ever talk." Julchen told her. Amelia smiled, and slipped the piece of paper into her bag. She hugged Julchen again, and walked away, and Julchen drove away. Amelia looked back until she couldn't see her car anymore. She was finally here.

She thought about her aunt and uncle, and how worried sick they must be, as it was the next day, and Amelia didn't leave them a note or anything. She felt bad, but she knew that she needed to do this.

Amelia walked to the front doors of the armory, and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were tired, and her face was pale. She was ready though, she was ready to avenge her brother and father's death, along with her mother's.

Amelia sighed and walked in.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Julchen- Fem!Prussia's name.

Madeline- Fem!Canada's name

Gilbert- Prussia's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia looked up at the military building, it was very large, and intimidating, but she was ready to go and fight. Her mind was filled with scenarios of what would happen if they found out that she was a woman. Would they kill her, banish her in shame, or would they praise her? What would they do? Amelia pushed those thoughts away, and was ready to go in.

Amelia walked in to the building, and the first thing she saw were men walking everywhere, rushing documents to certain rooms, some were sitting down and talking with each other. Amelia saw the men whom will fight for the allies.

She walked up to a desk, where a soldier was sitting, going through documents of some sort. Amelia cleared her throat, as deeply as she could. The man looked up.

"Here to enlist?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." Amelia said. The man looked at her confused, but pushed it away, and handed her a pen, and a sign up sheet. She wrote down the name Allen Jones.

"Thank you for signing up sir." The man said to her. She nodded, and walked away. She walked over to a table that was merely empty. She sat down, and waited.

After 30 minutes of waiting, a loud bell rang, and Amelia saw all of the men rush, so she followed them. They ran to several different rooms, seemed as they were bunks of where they slept. Amelia wasn't sure what was going on, so she stood confused, until a large man with a mean look on his face approached her.

"What are you doing here in the hallway soldier?" He asked her in a growl. Amelia was stunned at how scary looking he was, but pushed it away to answer his question.

"I-I'm new here, and I'm not sure where to go." Amelia said. The man looked at her. He moved his hand slightly, and Amelia flinched. The man looked at her confused.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes sir." Amelia said. The man laughed.

"I may look tough, but don't worry I'm nice, most of the time." The man said with a smile. Amelia gave a fake smile.

"So where do I go?" Amelia asked. The man put his hand on her shoulder, he looked down at her surprised.

"Good god soldier, you're as skinny as a pole." He said. Amelia slightly laughed. The man laughed as well.

The man led her to one of the rooms, where there were two bunk beds, and three of the beds were taken up. Amelia could see that the men were trying to sleep.

"This is where you'll stay, and your things, such as your uniform, and supplies, will be delivered to you tomorrow, and we start training at 5:00 a.m." He told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"Thank you." Amelia said. The man nodded, and walked away.

Amelia quietly walked into the room, and climbed into the bed, trying not to wake the other men. She took of her jacket, and made sure that the pillow case was tightly taped around her waist. She soon fell asleep.

"Wake up sleep head!" A man yelled in her face. She shot up. She tried to focus her eyes, to see who was yelling at her. Amelia yawned.

"Well, well, well, look who's up. The new guy." The man said. The other two men laughed with him. He smiled, and slapped Amelia's shoulder.

"Get dressed, and meet us at breakfast." The man told her. Amelia looked down to see her uniform and supplies next to her feet. She put her uniform on quickly, so that none of the men would be suspicious.

Amelia walked down the hallway where many of the other men were heading. Amelia soon smelled food being cooked. She looked around for the men whom said to sit with them.

"Hey new guy." A voice said. Amelia turned around to see the same man waving to her. She walked over to them.

"Hey newbie, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Allen Jones." Amelia said. The man nodded his head.

"Clay Thomas, nice to meet you." He told her. He pointed to the other two men. The first one had light purple eyes, and honey colored hair, and a strange curl hanging in the front of his face.

"This here is Matthew Williams." Clay said. Amelia nodded her head. Clay leaned in close.

"He's Canadian." Clay said. Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled. Amelia laughed slightly. Clay pointed to another man, except he was very tall, with dark eyes, and light blonde hair.

"And this is Ivan Braginsky." Clay told her. Amelia smiled at him. He merely scoffed at her.

"He's Russian." Clay told her. Amelia nodded her head. While talking to Clay and Matthew, while Ivan just sat there silently, a woman approached them with several plates. She sat them down in front of each of them, and walked away.

"Thanks Norah." Clay said. Amelia looked down and saw that the plate consisted of two small sausage links, a pile of grits, and some scrambled eggs. Amelia merely picked at the breakfast.

"You should eat; a full stomach is important." Matthew told her.

"A full stomach will just slow me down." Amelia said. Clay looked at her.

"How do you know all that." He asked her.

"My father was a doctor." Amelia said, and it was true. John was a doctor until he was called into the war.

"Was?" Ivan finally asked. Amelia sighed.

"My father and brother were called into the war, I was still too young, only 15, so I stayed with my mom, and we found out that they were killed in action, and soon my mother took her own life, so I knew I needed to do something." Amelia told them. Ivan looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her. Amelia looked surprised.

"It fine, it's not like I can bring them back." Amelia said. Matthew nodded and kept eating. Amelia pushed her plate away, and sat back.

"What about you Ivan, why are you in the U.S. and not the Soviet Union?" Amelia asked.

"They needed more men, so I decided to come here, plus it was something new." He told her. Amelia nodded.

"I came from Ontario, and we didn't really have an army put together, so I went here." Matthew told her.

"And I came after my brother died as well." Clay told her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's just like you said, you can't bring them back." Clay said. Amelia nodded her head. Soon after they were done eating a voice came onto the intercom.

"Training starts now!" The voice said, and every man rushed away.

Along with Amelia.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Ivan- Russia's human name

Clay- Just a character that I made up.

Matthew- Canada's human name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

As soon as the bell rang, Amelia ran with the other men outside. Outside there were may obstacles to go through, but Amelia knew that she could do it, as she was an athlete.

Before they began training, the same man that Amelia met in the hallway began to talk to them, as they were all in a straight line.

"Alright, listen soldiers, we need to be fast and accurate, and have good accuracy and precision." The man said. Amelia watched him walk back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Alright, in 3…2…1…GO!" The man yelled. Amelia took off as fast as she could, which was faster than most of the men. She saw that the first obstacle was a large wooden wall with two long ropes on each side. She grabbed them, and climbed as fast as she could, her muscles aching, but she kept going. After the wooden wall, her next obstacle was a mud run that was covered in barbed wire. Amelia crawled as fast as she could go, some of the barbed wire cut her arm, and face, but she had so much adrenaline that the pain didn't affect her.

After that, the last obstacle, was an obstacle like monkey bars, but with mud under it, and there was a rope that she needed to swing on to get onto the other side. Before she could think, she grabbed the rope, and swung herself so far that she flew onto the ground, away from the mud on the regular dirt.

Amelia looed around to see that she was the only one finished, as there were a few behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair, and tried to catch her breath. She was covered in mud, and cuts from the barbed wire.

"Are you okay Jones?" The man asked her. Amelia looked up, and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine sir." She said. The man looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You sure are fast." He said to her.

"Thank you sir." Amelia said. The man laughed.

"Please, call me Sergeant cludd." He told her. Amelia nodded her head, and smiled. The man walked with her.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary, and get those cuts cleaned up." He told her.

"Sir yes sir." Amelia said. She ran to the infirmary.

There she sat in the reclined chair, as one of the nurse came into the room. Amelia saw her name tag that said Nurse Hannah Banks.

"Oh my, you're beat." Hannah said. Amelia gave a small laugh. The nurse smiled, and pulled her sleeve up, to clean the cuts. Amelia cringed sometimes, as the peroxide was just doing its job. Soon the nurse was done, but she needed to check one more thing.

"I need to check your heart beat, and lungs, so I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." The nurse told her. Amelia panicked.

"C-Can't you just hear my heartbeat and lungs through the shirt." Amelia asked. Hannah shook her head.

"The shirt is too thick. Don't be shy." Hannah said with a wink. Amelia sighed, and took her shirt off revealing her pillow case taped around her chest. The nurse looked at her confused.

"Were you hurt earlier in training?" Hannah asked. Amelia couldn't find any words.

"Here, I'll change the bandage, as the mud and sweat will get it infected. Amelia prepared herself, and took the tape off, and revealed her bra. The nurse gasped.

"Y-you're a girl?" Hannah asked. Amelia sighed and nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone." Amelia pleaded to her. Hannah looked ashamed.

"Sorry that I flirted with you." Hannah said. Amelia smiled.

"Its okay." Amelia said. Hannah smiled.

"Well we can keep that pillow case on forever, here." Hannah said, handing Amelia a thick piece of cloth.

"This here is a stretchable vest, but you could use it for you know hiding your boobs." Hannah told her. Amelia smiled, and slipped the vest on, her chest looked much flatter.

"Thank you so much Hannah." Amelia said. Hannah smiled, and walked away. Amelia put her shirt back on and walked out of the infirmary, and back outside.

"Your back." Sergeant Cludd said. Amelia looked over and smiled.

"The nurses patched me up pretty good." Amelia said. Cludd nodded his head.

"Yeah the nurses are great." He said. Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Back to training." Amelia said. Cludd nodded his head. Amelia ran back to the starting line, and started to train again.

After 3 hours of training, Amelia was ready to clean up, but before she was to go into the shower room, she remembered that the men would know that she was a woman, she had to somehow get into the woman's. She quickly ran to the woman's shower room.

"Are you a new nurse here?" A woman asked her, naked. Amelia thought for a moment. She nodded.

"What's your name?" The woman asked her, wrapping a towel around her.

"Amelia joye." She said changing her last name.

"I'm Norah Burne." She said. Amelia remembered her as she served her breakfast.

After introducing, Amelia took her shower scrubbing the dirt off of her. Afterwards she threw her night outfit on, and was ready to walk out, but she had to think, as she didn't want her cover to be blown.

Amelia ran down the hall, almost slipping several times. She finally made her way to the dorm.

"We didn't see ya in the shower room." Matthew said.

"I went early." Amelia said. They nodded their heads. She climbed into her bunk, and a few words were flying from here and there mainly from Clay and Matthew. Amelia turned around a few times, to get comfortable. The cuts were stinging, and they were annoying to Amelia, but she kept her mind off of it, and kept her mind to training, and how Hannah knew that she was a girl. She hoped that she wouldn't tell any of the other nurses. Amelia closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Ready for the next day, then week, then month.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

After 5 weeks of training, the men and Amelia went on their first draft. They were drafted to a small town in Germany, where they were to fight some Nazis. Amelia was more ready than ever. Sergeant Cludd named Amelia as private for first rank, as she was doing very well.

"You ready Al?" Clay asked. Amelia turned around from packing her bags.

"Ready than ever." Amelia said, and turned back around to finish packing.

"Is this your first mission?" Amelia asked Clay.

"Well, there was this one time when I was stationed in a small island in the pacific, but never anything big." Clay told her. Amelia nodded.

"What about you Matthew?" Amelia asked. The Canadian raised his head.

"This is my first time." He told her. Amelia nodded. She turned to Ivan. The Russian knew what she was going to ask, so he answered before.

"I was stationed in Moscow, then in a small portion of Poland." Ivan told her. Amelia nodded and put her backpack on her bed.

"I'm ready." Amelia said. Matthew, Ivan, and Clay all stood up, and walked out of their bunk and into the main room, where many of the other soldiers were. Sergeant Cludd stood up, and called role, and then addressed missions to captains and other.

"And lastly, Private Jones, I want you to lead a small group into the main sanction of the town when we get there." Cludd told her. Amelia nodded her head, and waited to lift off.

Soon a large plane arrived, and the soldiers got on, and the plane flew off. On the flight, Amelia tried to get some shut eye, while many of the others were fast asleep.

They soon arrived in a secret base on the outskirts of the town. When they got out Amelia soon led a group of 6 men with her. She was swift and agile, along with the others, taking out the Nazi officers silently. They soon returned to the base waiting for their orders.

"Well done Jones, you and your men, should rest." Cludd told her. Amelia nodded, and led the others into the tents at the base.

"Jones, how do you do it?" Ivan asked her.

"Practice I guess." Amelia said. Ivan looked at her then went to something else.

"You know I kind of feel bad about shooting them, I mean they were just doing their jobs." Matthew said…. Typical Canadian.

"Don't, they deserved it." Clay said. Ivan nodded in agreement. Amelia lay her head down on her sleeping bag pillow, along with the others. She soon fell asleep.

"Morning Jones." Clay yelled into her face, smiling. Amelia sat up, and rubbed her eyes to see a smiling Clay, Matthew, and Ivan. Amelia looked confused.

"Why are you guys so smiley; I mean its not a bad thing but." Amelia said.

"Cludd came to us later in the night while you were sleeping, and told us that we did such a good job that he wants to rank Matthew, Ivan, and I to privates, and you into a corporal." Clay told her.

"That's great guys." Amelia said, her voice cracked slightly. A bell rang.

"Breakfast." Matthew said. They walked into the center of the base, and saw that there were more soldiers than before. Sergeant Cludd stood up to make an announcement.

"We have some extra help." He said.

"The French have aided us with supplies, since we aided them." He continued. Amelia looked around to see a lot of French soldiers.

"Shall we?" Cludd asked, pointing to the food, and drinks. Amelia though didn't eat, as she wasn't hungry. Matthew, Ivan, and Clay walked away eating food, as Amelia sat on a log, by the fire. One of the French soldiers approached her. He had blue eyes, shoulder length hair, and a stubble.

"May I?" He asked. Amelia smiled, and made room for the man to sit down.

"Um…. Hi." Amelia said. The man looked over at her and smiled.

"Bonjour." He said. Amelia knew some French as she took it in high school.

"Bonjour." She said. The man looked surprised.

"You speak French?" He asked her. Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"A little." Amelia told him. The man nodded his head, and sat next to her in silence for a few minutes.

"May I ask, why aren't you eating?" The man asked her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Amelia said.

"You should eat; we will be going soon." He told her. Amelia shrugged.

"Food, will just slow me down." Amelia said. The man looked at her surprised.

"What's your name?" The man asked her.

"Allen Jones, you?" She asked.

"Francis Bonnefoy." He told her.

"Nice to meet you." Amelia said.

"Same to you." Francis told her. Amelia smiled, and blushed.

"So I heard that you're the Corporal." Francis said.

"Oh yeah." Amelia said.

"I'm also a corporal." He told her. Amelia smiled. She soon heard someone calling her name.

"Jones, over here." Clay said. Amelia got up, and Francis followed.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked.

"You gotta try this pastry." Clay said, pushing the food into her face. She stepped back, stepping on Francis' foot.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Amelia said. Francis just smiled, and pushed it off.

"Oh no thanks Clay." Amelia said. He shrugged and went back to eating. She walked with Francis for a few more minutes.

"So you came from Paris?" Amelia asked.

"Oui, you?" He asked her. Amelia's smile faded, and Francis noticed.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No just memories, but to answer your question, I came from a small town in Pennsylvania." Amelia told him.

"Ah one of the earliest states established." He said. Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Hey not being weird, but would you like to join me for dinner some time?" Francis asked her. Amelia went silent.

"L-Like a date?" Amelia asked. Francis laughed, and leaned in close to her ear whispering.

"I know you're a girl." He told her. Amelia stopped.

And so did her breathing.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Francis- France's human name.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

"How do you know that I'm a girl?" Amelia asked quietly. Francis let out a small laugh.

"Isn't it obvious, your face is so delicate, I can tell that you have hips, and your vest is slipping revealing your chest." Francis told her.

"Please don't tell anyone, my cover will be blown." Amelia told him. Francis grabbed her hand, and led her away from the large group of soldiers.

"Why are you undercover?" Francis asked her. Amelia had to go through this again, so she was just going to point out certain points.

"Brother and father killed in war, and mother couldn't handle it so she committed suicide." Amelia said. Francis smiled at her, and squeezed her arm.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Francis told her, but then he held up his finger.

"But…" Francis trailed off. Amelia sighed

"Go to dinner with you." Amelia said. Francis snickered.

"Well?" He asked.

"It'd be my pleasure." Amelia said.

"Where do I meet you?" Amelia asked him.

"Tonight, when all of the other men are asleep, meet me here." Francis told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright see you then." Francis said with a wink and a smile. Clay, Matthew, and Ivan approached her.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked. Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure." Amelia said.

"These French soldiers are interesting." Amelia said. Clay looked at her and smiled.

"Oh is someone having a crush?" Clay asked.

"No, I like girls." Amelia lied, even though she didn't mind girls.

"Well, we should get back, we're about to be given out next orders." Matthew said. Amelia nodded and started to walk away with them. She turned back around, and saw Francis waving to her. Amelia blushed and waved back.

Amelia, Clay, Matthew, and Ivan all made their way to Sergeant Cludd.

"Okay soldiers, here's what's happening." Cludd told them

"Jones, I want you to take your group, and go into the woods, and hide in the trees, and snipe any Nazis that you see." Cludd said.

Amelia and the group made their way to the woods. Amelia and Matthew climbed into one tree, while Ivan and Clay climbed in the tree next to theirs.

"Remember, be quiet, fast, and accurate." Amelia told them. They all nodded their heads, and waited.

While waiting. Amelia thought about Francis and why he wanted to see her tonight. She didn't know if he liked her, or if he was a spy.

"There's a few over to your right." Clay said. Amelia slowly drew her sniper rifle, and aimed at the one nearest to her. She shot, and he dropped dead. While the other Nazis were scrambling to figure out what was going on, Amelia shot another one, while Matthew shot one, and Clay shot one, and Ivan shot two.

"Alright clear, lets head back." Amelia said. They all slowly and silently walked back to camp. Amelia was greeted by Cludd and Francis.

"Well done Jones." Cludd told her. Francis nodded and her, and winked. Amelia blushed.

"Alright, time to rest. To your tents you go." Cludd told them. Amelia left with the others, and saw Francis watching her go back in. she nodded to him, and he nodded back.

Amelia, acted like she was going to sleep for a while, until everyone was asleep, even the sergeant. Amelia quietly crept out of her tent, trying not to wake her teams. She tip-toed where the sergeant was sleeping.

After walking quietly for a few minutes, Amelia saw Francis by the campfire. He waved to her to get her attention. Amelia quickly ran over.

"You finally made it." Francis said with a tease. Amelia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"They take forever to sleep." Amelia said with a chuckle. Francis smiled, and made room for Amelia to sit down.

"Here, sit." He said. Amelia sat next to him, he scooted closer to her. Amelia blushed heavily.

"So, why did you ask me to join you?" Amelia asked him. Francis sighed.

"Honestly, you're a beautiful girl, and I admire women who fight rather than flight." Francis said. Amelia smiled.

"Well, I am pissed that basically my whole family is dead, so that's why I joined." Amelia said. Francis slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry about you parents and brother." Francis told her. Amelia smiled sadly.

"Its okay." She said. Francis decided to put his arm around Amelia's waist. Amelia didn't argue.

"Why did you join?" Amelia asked. Francis sighed, and looked up at the sky.

"I was basically forced by my parents." He told her. Amelia looked at him.

"Why did they force you?" Amelia asked.

"Well, my brother was always seen as the strong one, and after he retied in the military, they expected me to be just like them." Francis told her. Amelia sadly smiled, and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." Amelia said.

"It's okay." He said to her. Amelia faced him, as he did the same. Amelia could feel his breath on her forehead, as he was pretty tall.

"Do you like me?" Amelia asked. Francis put his hand on Amelia's face.

"Why do you think I asked you here?" He asked her. Amelia smiled, but then was confused.

"But this went by so quickly." Amelia said. Francis smiled, and leaned in close.

"Love is sometimes quicker than usual." Francis said. He slowly kissed her. Amelia felt a spark of love in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss.

"Holy shit, you're a good kisser." Amelia said. Francis laughed.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago." Amelia said. Francis nodded his head. Amelia wrapped her arms around Francis' neck again.

"And it wasn't as good as that one we just had." Amelia said with a giggle. Francis smiled, and kissed her again. Amelia broke of a few times to catch her breath, but other than that Amelia and Francis were kissing for a good few moments.

"You should get back, before they catch you." Francis told her. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should." Amelia said. She got up and started to walk away.

"Amelia." Francis said. Amelia turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"J'taime." He said. Amelia blushed.

"I love you too." She said. Amelia made her way back to the tents, and Francis did as well.

Amelia was in love, and she knew it, but she knew that she had to keep it a secret, until the war was over.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 ***NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.** *

After that night with Francis, Amelia became very cautious of her surroundings, anytime someone called her name she would jump.

"Jones." Cludd said. Amelia jumped slightly.

"Y-Yes sir?" She asked. Cludd looked at her confused.

"I need you to go on lookout in the west part of the woods." Cludd told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"Yes sir." Amelia said. Cludd nodded to her, and walked away. Amelia grabbed her gun, and started to walk into the west side of the woods.

"Where you going?" Francis asked her. Amelia jumped, and turned around.

"I have to go do lookout on the west side of the woods." Amelia told him.

"Okay, be safe." He told her. Amelia smiled, and winked, he returned the wink.

Amelia soon made her way to the woods, she set up her location up in a tree, so that hopefully no one would find her…hopefully.

While on lookout, Amelia heard some twigs crunch under feet, Amelia thought that it was her team or even Francis, but she was wrong. Amelia felt two pairs of arms grab her and pull her down. Amelia screamed at high pitched as she could, but the one of the figures put a cloth with a chemical that knocked her out.

Meanwhile at the camp. Francis was starting to worry, as he did hear a noise, in the woods, but it could have been a bird or animal, but Francis wanted to check just in case. He made his way to the woods, and looked around. He saw something up in the trees, but it wasn't Amelia, but rather her gun and supplies. Francis started to freak out, and ran back to camp.

"AMELIA IS MISSING!" Francis yelled, he covered his mouth, as he just released what her real name was. Several soldiers approached him.

"Who's Amelia?" Cludd asked.

"Oh sir I meant Allen." Francis said. Cludd looked at him.

"Honesty is the best policy." Cludd said coldly. Francis sighed.

"Okay, okay. Allen Jones is really Amelia jones, she joined after her brother and father died, along with her mother." Francis told him.

"So Jones is a girl?" Cludd asked. Francis nodded.

"Wow, she did a good job hiding it." Cludd said. Francis pushed that away.

"We have more things to worry about, she is gone, her gun, and supplies are still in the tree, but not her, and I swear I heard a scream earlier." Francis told him.

"Well we need to look for her don't we." He said.

"Wait you're not mad that she lied?" Francis asked.

"Amelia needs all the help that she can get, I'm not worried about a small lie." Cludd said to him. Francis nodded. Cludd started to announce.

"ATTENTION, ONE OF OUT SOLDIERS IS MISSING, WE NEED TO FIND HER, ASAP!" Cludd yelled. Many soldiers mumbled in confusion.

"Sir what do you mean 'her'?" Clay asked.

"Jones was a female in disguise." Cludd said. Clay went silent.

"Lets go!" Francis yelled. He grabbed his gun, and ran. He was pissed, the love of his life was either alive or dead, and needed to find her.

Meanwhile. Amelia woke up, strapped to a chair. Amelia groaned, as her head was sore. She looked down to see that she was strapped down. She tried to un-latch them, but they were too strong, and powerful.

"Glad that you could make it." A voice growled. Amelia looked around for the voice.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Amelia screamed. A figure approached her from the shadows. A tall man, with slick back blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Language Mr. Jones." He said. Amelia froze.

"How do you know my name." Amelia asked.

"I have my ways." He said. Amelia growled, and tried to get out again, but not only were the straps to tight, but the man punched her hard in the face.

"Now, stay still." He said.

"In you dreams dipshit." Amelia said. The man slapped her again, she took it though.

"If you must use profanity, then please use it in a manner more proper to your master." He said. Amelia spit in his eye.

"Never." Amelia said. The man stood up, and laughed a very dark laugh, more like a growl of some sort.

"Oh my we have a fighter, well, I better get some more back up." He said. Amelia glared at him.

"Oh Feliciano." He said. A small figure with red hair, and a curl came running into the doorway.

"Yes Ludwig?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig pointed to Amelia.

"Take care of him while I'm gone." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded his head, his curl bouncing up and down.

"Okay." Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded and left the room. Feliciano walked up to Amelia.

"Okay, Mr. Jones, by the rules of Ludwig- "

"Fuck Ludwig!" Amelia screamed. Feliciano slapped her hard. Amelia spit the blood from her mouth into Feliciano's face.

"Don't come near me you son of a bitch!" Amelia screamed. Feliciano wiped the blood off of his face. After that he approached her.

"I think you need to learn a lesson." Feliciano told her. Amelia glared at him. Feliciano grabbed Amelia's latches, and unlocked them. Amelia tried to run away, but he punched her hard in the stomach. Amelia lost her breath, and fell to the ground.

"Now maybe if you behave, you won't get the whip." Feliciano said. Amelia knew what was coming, she knew what the soldiers did to certain prisoners of war.

"Get away from me you pig!" Amelia yelled. Feliciano laughed.

"I don't think so." Feliciano said. He grabbed her shirt, and ripped it off, revealing the vest around her chest. He paused.

"You're a woman?" he asked her. Amelia glared at him, and spit some more blood out of her mouth.

"Yeah? Why does it matter, don't you enjoy this you sick motherfucker?" Amelia asked. Feliciano looked disgusted with himself.

"That was the first time I've ever hit a woman." He said. Amelia expected more, but Feliciano stood up, and put his belt back on his pants.

"Does it bother you huh? Does it make you feel powerful?" Amelia asked in a growl. Feliciano walked backwards.

"I am so sorry." He said. Amelia scoffed.

"If your so sorry, then let me go." Amelia said. Feliciano shook his head.

"I can't by the orders of- "Feliciano stopped talking, as the door opened. Ludwig came in with two figures hand-cuffed. Amelia tried to see what it was, but it was dark. Amelia sat up on the cold ground.

Ludwig turned the lights on. Amelia's eyes widened.

"D-Dad? Alfie?" She asked.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ***** **NOTE** **: I don't own Hetalia.** *

"Amelia?" Alfred asked. Amelia looked up. Ludwig had a tight grip on Alfred's arm. Amelia stood up.

"What do you mean Amelia?" Ludwig asked. Amelia sighed.

"You caught me, I'm a female, happy now?" Amelia asked with a sneer. Ludwig looked at her.

"Amelia, why?" John asked her. Amelia began to sob.

"We thought you were killed in action. That's what the soldier who came to ma and I told us." Amelia said.

"Well, we aren't." Alfred said.

"Yet." Ludwig said. Amelia ran after him, but he pointed a gun at her.

"Female or not, I will not hesitate to shoot you." Ludwig said. Amelia glared at him.

"If you want to kill someone, let it be me." Amelia said. Alfred looked at her.

"No Amelia." Alfred said. Amelia shushed him.

"Let them go." Amelia said. Ludwig glared at her.

"Why would you leave ma?" Alfred asked. Amelia paused.

"Ma couldn't take the news." Amelia said. Alfred and John looked at her.

"What do you mean?" John asked, with a crack in his tone of voice.

"Ma's gone." Amelia said. John dropped to the ground. Ludwig went to punch him, but Feliciano stopped him.

"Ludwig. No." He said. Ludwig looked surprised.

"Amelia, please tell me your lying." Alfred said. Amelia nodded her head.

"I wish I was, but I'm not." Amelia said. Alfred let a tear fall down his cheek." Amelia said.

"Where did you go afterwards?" John asked her in sobs. Amelia sighed.

"With Aunt Madeline and Uncle Gil." Amelia said. Alfred nodded his head.

"Amelia what were you thinking coming here?" John asked.

"I knew that you guys weren't gone; I knew that I had to fight to find you." Amelia said. Alfred looked touched, but angry.

"Boo hoo, now, where were we?" Ludwig asked. Amelia glared at him.

"How about you shut the fuc- "John tried to say, but Ludwig point the gun at him, and pulled the trigger, and shot him in the head. He was gone. Amelia stood in horror, her father was gone.

"Now if you want your brother to survive, then I suggest following my orders." Ludwig told her. Amelia sighed, and sat down.

"Fine I surrender, or whatever." Amelia said. Ludwig laughed, and looked at Alfred. He pushed him next to Amelia. Alfred held her hand tightly.

"Please, don't Ludwig." Amelia pleaded with tears in her eyes. Ludwig looked at her. He approached her and slapped her. Alfred tried to act, but Amelia stopped him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Ludwig said. Feliciano pulled his gun from his pocket. Amelia looked at him.

"Ludwig can I talk with you?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig turned around. Feliciano put the gun behind him, and backed up to Amelia. Amelia knew what he was doing.

"What?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked at Amelia. Amelia nodded, and pulled the gun from his back pocket. Amelia slowly pulled the click.

"They don't deserve this." Feliciano said. Ludwig slapped him.

"The hell they do." Ludwig said. Amelia slowly raised the gun. Ludwig was sideways to her. She aimed.

"Ludwig, please." Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig pointed his gun to Feliciano. Feliciano stood still, as Ludwig pointed the gun to Feliciano's head, and pulled the trigger. Feliciano fell to the ground, dead.

Ludwig turned around to see a gun pointing at him. Amelia held the gun crying.

"You mess with my family and loved ones, you die." Amelia said. She shot the gun before he could. It hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, but still alive. Amelia approached him, and grabbed the knife from her boot, and shoved it into his stomach.

"Y-You bitch." He said. Amelia smiled, and twisted the knife deeper. Ludwig spit blood out of his mouth, but Ludwig wasn't done. He pulled his knife from his belt, and pushed it into Amelia's side. Amelia felt the pain, but did nothing.

"Amelia!" Alfred screamed. Ludwig fell to the ground, dead. Amelia also fell to the ground her vision started to blur. Alfred ran to her.

"I'm so sorry papa." Amelia said with cracks in her voice. Alfred ran to her, and rubbed her face. There was a large bang at the door, and it fell down.

"AMELIA!" Francis yelled. Amelia barely opened her eyes to see Francis. Amelia smiled.

"Francis." Amelia said in a whisper. Then all went black.

Amelia woke in a hospital bed. She looked up, and saw the doctors looking at her.

"She's awake." One said. Amelia groaned. The doctors soon left her sight. She went black again.

"Amelia?" A voice said. Amelia opened her eyes to see her Aunt Madeline.

"M-Madeline?" Amelia asked. Madeline smiled, and hugged her.

"We were worried sick." She said, sobbing into her shoulder. Amelia sat still.

"Where's Alfred?" Amelia asked.

"He's resting as well." Madeline said. Amelia sat up.

"Is he okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Madeline said. Gilbert approached her.

"Amelia, you are crazy." He said. Amelia looked down.

"But you saved lives." He said. Amelia smiled. She looked over to see a sleeping Francis.

"Francis." Amelia said. Francis woke up. He smiled at her, and rushed over to her.

"Amelia." He said. Amelia smiled.

"Who's this?" Gilbert asked.

"Madeline Gilbert, this is Francis. My boyfriend." Amelia said. Gilbert looked over at Francis and sneered at him.

"So, you're the new man?" He asked. Francis nodded.

"Gilbert." Madeline said.

"Gil, he's not like Arthur." Amelia said. Gilbert backed down.

"Better not be." Gilbert said. Amelia smiled. Madeline put her hand on Gilbert's shoulder. He looked at her.

"We should give them some time alone." Madeline said. Amelia smiled. Gilbert sighed, and walked away with Madeline. Francis sat next to her bed, and put his hand on her cheek.

"Amelia, your uncle is right, you are crazy." He said. Amelia smiled.

"I am." Amelia said with a snicker. Francis smiled, and kissed her. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Amelia said.

"I love you too Amelia." Francis said. They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat. Amelia looked over to see Alfred standing there.

"Oh, um Alfred this is Francis. Francis this is Alfred." Amelia said. Alfred looked at him, and Francis tried to smiled.

"I'm telling you now, if you hurt her." Alfred said. Amelia laughed.

"Alfred, he's not like Arthur." Amelia told him. Alfred eased up a bit.

"Very well." Alfred said. Francis backed away.

"You two should be alone for a bit, I'll be back." Francis said. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head. Alfred sat on the edge of her bed, he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

"Okay what do we need to talk about?" Amelia asked. Alfred sighed, and looked up, so that the tears wouldn't fall. Amelia reached out to comfort him, but Alfred pulled away.

"Amelia, why?" He asked. Amelia sighed.

"Alfred I told you why." Amelia said. Alfred shook his head.

"No, I really want to know why." He told her. Amelia looked down, and sighed. She looked back up to Alfred, with her eyes red.

"The day that ma and I found out that you and pa were 'killed in action', ma tried to stay so strong for me, and I knew that she needed a shoulder to lean on." Amelia said.

"And." Alfred said. Amelia sighed.

"And ma and I fell asleep on the couch, or I thought that she did. When I woke up, she wasn't where she had been before, so I thought that she had gone to bed, and I checked, but she wasn't. then I found a note with my name on it. So I opened it." Amelia said.

"What did the note say?" Alfred asked. Amelia sighed.

"It basically said that she was sorry that she wasn't a strong enough, but she was. Well it mainly said that she loved me, and that I needed to stay strong." Amelia said.

"What happened after that?" Alfred asked. Amelia looked down, she started to sob.

"There was a key taped to the bottom of the note, and so I ripped it off, and I was confused, until I checked the bathroom, that's when I unlocked the door, and saw her lying on the floor, each wrist had a large slit in them, and blood was everywhere." Amelia told him. Alfred had tears in his eyes. Amelia looked up at him.

"Amelia, I want you to know that none of this was your fault." Alfred told her. Amelia felt the tears caress her face.

"I knew it was somewhat of my fault, so that's why I went undercover as a man in the army." Amelia said. Alfred sighed.

"You know that they aren't going to be happy." Alfred told her. Amelia nodded her head.

"I know; they're going to hate me." Amelia said. Alfred smiled, and snapped his fingers, and the door opened. In came Clay, Matthew, Ivan, and Sergeant Cludd. Amelia looked up, and smiled.

"Not necessarily." Sergeant Cludd said. Amelia smiled.

"Amelia, even though it is against the rules for a woman to go into war, we also want to honor you." Cludd said. Amelia looked up. Cludd was holding a golden medal.

"We thank you for your service." Cludd said. He put the medal around Amelia's neck. Amelia smiled, and looked down at the shiny medal. She looked up.

"Thank you sir." Amelia said. Sergeant Cludd smiled. Alfred smiled, and sat up.

"You have a few more surprises." Alfred said. Amelia looked confused. The door opened again. Alice and Julchen walked in. Amelia smiled widely.

"Alice, Julchen." Amelia said. Alice ran to her and hugged her tightly. Alice then looked at her angrily.

"Amelia, you had me worried sick. Are you crazy?" Amelia asked. Amelia smiled, and hugged her again.

"Julchen, its good to see you again Amelia." Julchen said. Amelia smiled. Matthew looked over at the Prussian girl and blushed. Amelia laughed.

"Well, it was nice to see you all, but I think I need to rest." Amelia said. They all agreed, but Francis came back in. Amelia smiled.

"Except for Francis." Amelia smiled. Francis turned a slight shade of pink.

Everyone soon left, and left Amelia and Francis alone. Amelia scooted over so that Francis could lie next to her. Francis crawled into the bed with her, and wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist, careful to not touch the stab wound. Amelia smiled.

"J'taime Francis." Amelia said. Francis pulled her towards him.

"I love you Amelia." Francis said. Amelia smiled, and snuggled close next to him. They soon fell asleep.

Amelia was soon awoken by someone poking her. Amelia slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, and saw a figure. She sat up.

"Hello?" She asked. She looked around again, then soon saw who the figure was. It was Feliciano.

"Feliciano?" Amelia asked. The small Italian man smiled. Amelia gave a confused look.

"I thought you were dead?" Amelia asked. Feliciano smiled.

"I am, but you're in a dream." He told her. Amelia slowly nodded her head.

"I am so sorry about what I did." He told her. Amelia smiled. She hugged him.

"Feliciano, you saved me and Alfred." Amelia told him. He hugged her back. Amelia opened her eyes, and saw her father. She let go of Feliciano, and approached him.

"Papa?" Amelia asked. Her father smiled, and opened his arms. Amelia ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you." Amelia said. A hand touched Amelia's shoulder. She looked back to see her mother. She smiled, and hugged her.

"Ma." Amelia said. Her mother smiled, and let her go. Amelia started to cry.

"Why ma?" Amelia asked. Her mother started to cry as well.

"I am so sorry hun." She said. Amelia cried into her shoulder.

Amelia soon woke up next to Francis. She sat up, and rubbed her head. Francis soon woke up as well.

"Is everything okay?" Francis asked. Amelia looked over to him.

"Yeah, just a dream." Amelia said. She sat on the edge of the bed. Francis hugged her from behind. Amelia smiled, and turned to him. She kissed him. He kissed her back. Amelia wrapped her legs around Francis' waist, and her arms around his neck. Francis was soon on top of her. Since it was night time, everyone was asleep or gone.

Francis soon started to kiss Amelia's neck. Amelia felt Francis' hand slide up her hospital gown. Amelia felt chills go up her spine. Francis moved down to her chest, kissing the scars and bruises from the war. Amelia smiled, and felt a spark of excitement.

Soon Francis had Amelia's hospital gown off of her. They started in the the sheets slowly.

Francis slowly eased himself into Amelia. It hurt at first, but Amelia soon started to get used to it. She arched her back, and moaned. Amelia felt Francis soon easing up, and soon She felt it inside of her.

After a while of being in the sheets. Amelia and Francis lay next to each other. Amelia slipped her gown back on, and snuggled with Francis.

END OF CHAPTER 11

*Sorry I'm not the best at writing smut.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 ***** **NOTE** **: I do not own Hetalia.** *

After a week in the hospital, Amelia and Alfred were ready to head back home, well Alfred was, Amelia was going to France with Francis. Amelia was excited, yet nervous.

Amelia sat next to Alfred on the hospital bed. Alfred was nervous for Amelia, well, she was going to be about 2,000 miles away.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Alfred asked her. Amelia looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'll be fine, but you should worry as well." Amelia said. Alfred looked at her. Amelia started to laugh.

"I saw the way you look at Alice." Amelia said with a giggle. Alfred turned pink. Amelia laughed.

"I'm going to miss you." Alfred said. Amelia hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too Alfie." Amelia said. Alfred smiled, and stood up.

"I should get my bags and stuff." He said. Amelia nodded her head. Alfred left the room, and Francis walked in.

"Bonjour." He said. Amelia smiled.

"Hello to you too." Amelia said with a giggle. Francis sat next to her, and put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"Are you ready for France?" Francis asked her. Amelia smiled, and looked down.

"You mean we?" Amelia asked. Francis looked at her confused. Amelia smiled, and placed Francis' hand on her stomach.

"We." Amelia said. Francis' eyes widened. He picked Amelia up, and hugged her. Amelia smiled.

"I'm going to be a father?" Francis asked. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head. Alfred, and the others walked in.

"Wait what?" Alfred asked dropping his things. Amelia turned to him and smiled.

"Your pregnant?" Alfred asked her. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head. Alfred ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" he asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Congrats Amelia." Sergeant Cludd said. Amelia smiled, and thanked him.

After all the goodbyes, and congrats. Amelia was off to the airport with Francis. Amelia slept well on the plane ride, and when they landed Amelia couldn't wait to settle in with Francis.

After getting out of the airport. Amelia looked around. It was so beautiful, and majestic. Francis was proud that he picked her.

"This is the place." Francis said. Amelia looked at the apartment. It was so fancy and beautiful. Amelia couldn't wait.

"It's beautiful." Amelia said. Francis smiled. He led her to their bedroom, and sat down on the bed.

"I love you very much Amelia." Francis said. Amelia looked at him, and smiled.

"I love you very much as well." Amelia said. Francis smiled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. Amelia smiled. Francis knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a ring.

"Will you, Amelia F. Jones. Marry me?" He asked her. Amelia smiled, and threw herself to Francis.

"Yes." She said. Francis smiled, and kissed her, and put the ring on her finger. Amelia kissed him again. He lay her down on the bed, and kissed her.

"I love you Amelia Bonnefoy." Francis said. Amelia smiled, and kissed him. Amelia lay next to him. Francis lifted Amelia's shirt up slightly, and placed his hand on her stomach. There was a small bump, but it felt like it had so much life. Amelia smiled, and kissed him again.

The war was finally over.

END OF STORY!

I hope that you liked it, I worked really hard on this fan-fiction through trial and error, but hopefully you enjoyed it!

*Sorry it's a short chapter.


End file.
